


A Chat with an Impossible Girl

by ForsakenXI



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Impossible Girl, Space and Time, TARDIS - Freeform, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, space, whoffule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenXI/pseuds/ForsakenXI
Summary: Clara is on the verge of having a mental breakdown, and the only one who can keep her sanity is The Doctor. Can he keep her together?I was inspired to write this because I wanted something simple and driven with dialogue. I was told by my significant other that something like this happened to them and I got my inspiration to write this piece.





	A Chat with an Impossible Girl

It was faint, lost in the whirlwind of students rushing to and from; wavering just above their heads. Time ticked away, and while everyone seemed like a blur, the ears of one man perked up amongst them, catching it; that faint, sorrowful sound. The sound was familiar, but unwelcome. The man found himself sifting through the mass of students, until he saw her. She sat there, face cowering in her hands, tears crawling down her palms and tapping against her ruby tinted plaid skirt. The sleeves of her black cardigan were rolled up, but strands of mahogany hovered beside her wrists, with the rest pulled up behind her.

Maneuvering past the final moving body, he stood there, eyeing her. No one was stopping. Out of all the people in the hallway, he was the only one who heard it? Or was he the only one who cared to hear. His brow furrowed at the thought, but he shook it away and briskly took a seat beside her. 

She struggled for a few moments, but managed to collect herself long enough to speak, “Not in the mood for company, mind popping off, eh? Her voice was stern, but underneath each letter, pain straddled along. 

The man sat there, turning his attention away from her, and to the sight of students rushing in front of them. “Can’t do that.”

She felt the bristles of anger quickly rubbing against her, “Excuse me?” She peered over her shoulder to the man. 

“You heard me, I can’t do that.” His gaze falling on her.

“And why’s that?” She questioned. 

He interlocked his fingers against his stomach, “Oh, I have this bad habit of helping people out. Especially people crying all by themselves.” He raised a brow at her. 

She felt the anger slip from her grasp just as easily as it came and she looked away again, “Don’t botha’, there isn’t much you can do to help.” 

“Try me.” He said.

Silence sifted between the two of them, before she rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand. “Who are you anyway?” She questioned, peering over her shoulder again at him. 

The man gave her a wide grin, “I’m The Doctor.” he answered. 

“The Doctor? The Doctor of what?” She said. 

“Doctor, just The Doctor.” He answered.  
“You can’t be ‘The Doctor’ that’s just a title, are you a professor of something here?” She said. 

“No, but I’ve taught a thing or two here.” He answered. “But I did know a professor once. Lovely chap. Can’t say I ever wanted to be a professor. But If I was a professor, I wouldn’t even know what subject I would teach. Is ‘everything’ a subject? I can teach that. I’ll teach everything.” The Doctor ranted on. 

“So you’re just a doctor then?” She added on. 

He jumped off his train of thought, “Oi! Don’t say it like it’s nothing. And it’s ‘The Doctor’ alright.” He quipped. 

“ ‘The Doctor’, whateva’. ” she said. 

“What about you then? What’s your name, huh?” He leaned forward a bit. 

“My name’s Clara, just Clara.” She answered, turning her attention back to the hallway. 

“That’s it, ha!” He sat back again, “See, The Doctor’s a much better name.” The Doctor smiled at her and saw nothing but discontent in her posture. “Am I doing it wrong?” 

“Doing what wrong?” Clara questioned. 

“The whole, ‘helping’ thing.” The Doctor said. 

“Not off to the greatest start.” she said. 

“Oh, hmm, sorry about that. It’s been a bit since I’ve done this sort of thing. Clara’s a wonderful name. Not really much of a Doctor type anyway, a rubbish title when you think of it.” 

She chuckled softly at his backtracking, “Calm down before you trip over yourself.” She said.   
“That’s a chuckle, and joke right after.” He observed, “I can’t be all that bad now if I got you doing both of those.” 

She quickly peered over again, “Fine Doctor man. If you want to help so much. I’ll give ya a shot.” 

“That’s all I need.” He replied, “What’s seems to be the problem?” 

“It’s everything!” She turned her body toward him, “I’m failing two of my classes, and I’m on the verge of failing the other two. My nan’ is struggling to get out of the hospital, and I don’t know how to help her. And I’m running out of ways to pay what I owe. I can’t work full time and go to university full time!” Clara yelled through quick breaths, before regaining her composure, “and I just feel so...alone.”

The Doctor lingered on every word, feeling the pain that filled each one.

“It’s starting to feel impossible to keep going…” She added on, her eyes glistening against the fluorescent hallway lights.

Another stretch of silence sifted between the two again, and then The Doctor leaned forward, “We are an impossibility in an impossible universe.” He said. 

The words hit Clara, and she sat there staring at him

“A friend of mine told me that once, and I like to think about it when things get rather difficult.” The Doctor said, “It reminds me that, no matter how impossible things may seem. No matter how bleak or hopeless the universe may be. You…” He tapped the end of her nose gently, “...You are capable of the impossible.” 

A soft smile unconsciously found its way across her lips, and a tear etched its way down her cheek.

“I’ve seen the worst of humanity and it’s always dwarfed by its best. And you Clara, the struggling student, trying to pay her flat, and wondering how to take care of her nan.” The Doctor smiled at her, “well that, that is the best of humanity.” 

Clara felt the tear and wiped it away with her thumb. 

“You’ve been doing the impossible for so long now, what makes today any different?” The Doctor said. 

“Today isn’t different.” She said, softly.

“You’re the ‘Impossible Girl’ Clara. Something as trivial as impossible can’t stand in your way.”

“I just…” She changed her thought, “It just gets hard. To keep going.” 

“It will, and things may get harder, but you can’t grow a flower without a bit of rain now, eh?”  
She chuckled, “You have a point.”, she took in a breath and let it out. “You ain’t half bad ya know. With this whole helping shtick. You should do it more often.” 

He returned a chuckle of his own, “I’ve been meaning too. But I’ve been wandering ‘bout.” 

She locked eyes with him for a moment and saw something that she hadn’t noticed before. “What about you Doctor?” Clara asked

“What about me?” He replied. 

“Who’s going to help you with all your pain?”

The questioned caught him off guard and he forced down a swallow. “No one can help me with my pain. It’s something I’ve lived with for what seems like centuries now.” His eyes darting about, almost in search of a way out.

“Now you sound like me when you first sat down.” She said. 

The Doctor caught the similarities, “This is different.” 

“Why is it different, Doctor?” 

“It just is.” 

She eyed him a little longer before speaking again, “Maybe you want to hold on to it?” 

His eyes turned to her and stopped moving to and from, “What makes you say that?” 

“I’m not sure, just something I feel.”

The corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk, “Don’t you have a class to get to?” 

She shook the thought and looked at the time in panic, “No! But, I have to get to the hospital to pick up my nan, I’m going to be late! And I missed the coach.” She stood to her feet, and grabbed her things.”

He stood along with her, “I can give you a lift.” The Doctor said. 

“You have a motor?” She questioned. 

“You can say that.” 

“Right, let’s go.” 

He felt a wide smile fill his visage, “Off we pop!”


End file.
